Shinya Hiragi x Reader - Stockholm Syndrome
by Lattes-at-Midnight
Summary: You get to be reader-san as he/she goes on a mission for her superior, Lord Ferid, to kidnap Shinya Hiiragi. However, during the mission, things don't exactly go as planned... Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Your mission is simple, (f/n). Just capture the Hiiragi and bring him to me." The progenitor's words echoed in your head as you crouched on the roof of an abandoned building in Shibuya. As seventh progenitor, Ferid Bathory had more than enough power to tell a regular noble such as yourself what to do. Therefore, there was no chance, not even a slight one, that you could get out of this. You sighed, wondering how you'd managed to be unlucky enough to be tasked with kidnapping livestock.  
"It would've been better if Lord Ferid had told me what he needed this human for, at least," you muttered, shifting your position to get a better view of the adjacent building. This was apparently where the Japanese Imperial Demon Army resided, according to your sources. In about one minute, the lieutenant colonel was supposed to exit the building, leaving your target, Major General Shinya Hiiragi, as the only one still inside.  
You'd been expertly disguised as a human soldier so if you get caught halfway through, you weren't as likely to be attacked. Still, your nerves were shot and you were starting to get thirsty. Maybe once you found the man you were after, you could take a little drink? _No,_ you quickly reminded yourself, _Lord Ferid said not to drink from the target._ Sighing again, you wondered just what this Shinya Hiiragi would be like. The only information you had on him, apart from his name and rank, was the fact that he was a sniper and specialized in fighting from a distance, and a very basic appearance description so you would know you'd taken the right prisoner. He would be tall with snow-colored hair. That was all you knew.  
Had you been human, you may have daydreamed a bit in this situation, trying to picture him as well as you could, but as a vampire you felt as if you'd lost your imagination. Instead, you went over the plan. You were to find his window and figured out what room was his. Then, you'd enter the building, find his room, and knock on the door. The whole idea was that you'd be able to take him by surprise if you approached normally, and if worst came to worst, you were likely at least an even match for him in close-quarters combat.  
You took a deep breath and repositioned the black and green hat perched on your head. _Now or never,_ you told yourself. "Alright, time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

A dark-haired male named Guren Ichinose left the building at almost exactly 9:30 pm. _Right on schedule,_ you thought. _Now, to find that window._ With a single, nimble leap, you were standing atop the adjacent structure, surveying the situation. However, within a few seconds, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Sucking in a sudden breath, you dared yourself not to turn around. You didn't end up having to because the stranger walked around to face you anyway.  
"Good evening," he greeted coolly. You could tell he was a man only because of his voice, as the majority of his body was covered in a large, black-and-red overcoat that blended in with the night. The hood of the coat was up, so all you could see of his face was a pair of beautiful, blue eyes and a bedazzling grin. "May I ask what you're doing up here?"  
 _Can't clam up now,_ you scolded yourself. _Just think of a logical explanation._  
"I have a message to deliver," you stated.  
"For whom?" he inquired. _Why is this guy asking me questions?_ you thought flusteredly. _How do I get him to go away? Should I just tell the truth? Well, the part I can tell, I mean.  
_ "Major General Shinya Hiiragi."  
"Is that so?" the man replied. Although you couldn't see the majority of his features, you could still tell he was assessing you, and your statement.  
"Yes."  
"Hm." The mysterious stranger looked intrigued. "Alright, go on." Within a few milliseconds, he was gone. You blinked, trying to wrap your head around what had just happened. He hadn't walked away, he'd just vanished. You groaned. At this point, you wouldn't care less if he was a _god_ ; you were getting exceedingly thirsty and time was of the essence.  
 _Now to find that window, finally,_ you sighed internally. After hopping onto a balcony railing, it didn't take you long to find the room that still had lights on. _Bingo._ You quickly made your way into the building and located the room you'd seen from outside. Taking a deep breath, you smiled in relief and knocked on the door. When the door opened, however, you realized you'd jinxed yourself by celebrating too soon.  
The man who opened the door was tall and had the body of a soldier. His hair was perfectly white although he couldn't have been older than twenty-something, and he wore a calm smile. What struck you the most, though, were his beautiful, blue eyes. Internally cursing, you struggled to keep your cool. Your target happened to be none other than the same stranger you'd met on the roof. _How could I have been so stupid?_  
"Well, hello again. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was that message you said you had for me?" His smile didn't falter even as you gawked at him. "Please excuse me, I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Major General Shinya Hiiragi." He extended a gloved hand, which you stared at for a good five or so seconds before shaking. You couldn't bring yourself to try to answer his question, so instead, you asked a question of your own.  
"H-how did you d-do that thing on that roof?" you stuttered. As soon as the words escaped your mouth, you regretted them. How much stupider could you get? Lord Ferid would not be pleased had he been here. The Hiiragi chuckled softly.  
"Illusion magic." You blinked once or twice, his words sinking in. _Lord Ferid didn't tell me he was a spell-caster! What do I do now? There's no way I could beat him with force alone, and I've screwed up the plan._ Thinking at rapid-fire speed, you settled for a less straight-forward approach: lying.  
"According to our intelligence, there's going to be a vampire attack tonight. I was sent here to warn you, sir."  
"Mm. Brother Kureto sent you, I'm assuming?" Although you had only a vague idea who Kureto was, you nodded your head.  
"His orders were for you to come with me so he could meet up with you." You carefully studied his ever-smiling face to see if he was buying your story. So far, it seemed like he was.  
"Okay. May I ask one thing, though?" The beating of your heart quickened. _Oh no, he's onto me.  
_ "Yes, of course, sir." You couldn't show any signs of hesitation. If he was indeed onto you, it wouldn't help if you appeared nervous in any way.  
"You don't have to call me 'sir'. Just Shinya will do," he told you, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He didn't seem very used to feeling like an authority, which was odd considering he was a high-ranking officer as well as a Hiiragi. "Anyway, I was just wondering your name." _My name, of course.  
_ "Oh, I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself before. My name is (f/n) (l/n)."  
"That's a nice name." Suddenly, he walked out of the room and closed the door. "Under normal circumstances, I'd offer tea and toast, but right now it seems we should probably get going."  
"R-right." He flashed a soothing smile at you, wordlessly telling you to relax.  
"Let's go find brother Kureto, shall we?"


End file.
